


Kenobi Who Fell to Earth

by Sulis57



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crash Landing, Earth, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I don't know how to tag this story, Jedi, Jedi in Britain, London, Other, ewan mcgregor inspire kenobi, obi-wan and cody walk around london
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulis57/pseuds/Sulis57
Summary: A ridiculous fic that has nowhere to go...Obi-Wan, Cody, and Yoda crash land in modern day London. It doesn't take Kenobi long to fit in with the locals. I don't know what this fic is... Just a little love letter to London and Star Wars.Basically, this is Obi-Wan embracing his Ewan McGregor fashion sense while on vacation with Cody in London. (WTF even is this????)Cody noticed that Obi-Wan looked ridiculously put together no matter how casually dressed he was. Whether he was in a tailored jacket or in a plain black t-shirt, Kenobi looked natural and unassuming. He even noticed that the Jedi had started pushing his hair up off his forehead into a dramatic swoop, his thick coif looking effortless and, somehow, perfect. Though Obi-Wan’s years as a diplomat came in handy, Cody secretly suspected they got along well with the locals because of Kenobi’s good looks.





	Kenobi Who Fell to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> So... I apologize for how silly and non-committal this fic is. A friend suggested it as a prompt for **[Most Things Kenobi's](https://mostthingskenobi.tumblr.com/)** birthday week and this is what happened while I was writing last night instead of sleeping like a human. It's a "what if" scenario... Star Wars people end up in our galaxy on our planet. I don't think it's very good but I enjoyed writing it ;)

Three weeks had gone by since Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Cody crash landed into something the locals called ‘Hampstead Heath.’ Their ship had been badly damaged and was currently undergoing repairs in a non-disclosed part of the country. Top-secret government officials had confiscated the shuttle, and members of the UKSA and European Space Agency had descended on the three ‘invaders’ within hours.

The _aliens_ , as the Jedi and clone were referred to, were shocked to find this planet was isolated, like an island adrift in an endless sea of stars. The inhabitants only left terra firma to conduct experiments on an orbiting space station but never traveled beyond into the greater unknown. They never received outsiders and they never encouraged others to venture forth. They were surprisingly close-minded for being a seemingly advanced race.

Either way, the aliens had no wish to influence ‘Earth’s’ way of life, and they very much wanted to return to their duties alongside their fellow Jedi and clones. Therefore, with Yoda’s permission, Obi-Wan carefully used a Jedi mind trick on every official they encountered until he had unilaterally convinced the British government that they were harmless travelers who would happily leave as soon as their ship was mended. Kenobi spent hour upon hour working with scientists, engineers, and technicians, going over the ship’s specs and required repairs. Once everything was arranged and reconstruction work began, there was nothing left for the three outsiders to do but wait.

The government put them up in a converted London mews home with a rooftop garden. The accommodations were small but perfectly comfortable (in fact they were downright luxurious), located in the heart of Belgravia. Yoda spent most of his time in the garden communing with local birds, cats, dogs, and any other creatures that were strong with the Force. Occasionally the ancient Jedi would wander into the beautiful and extensive Green Park located only a few blocks away. There he could watch joggers and tourists, or he could duck into the foliage and wander unseen through the trees and flowers, taking simple pleasure in the lush surroundings, patting the heads of bunnies and squirrels as he walked along.

Obi-Wan and Cody spent a lot of time together, exploring the local neighborhoods. After repeatedly being referred to as ‘one of those nerd people’ and constantly being asked if they’d ‘made contact with the Doctor yet,’ they decided they’d stand a better chance of blending in if they stopped leaving the house wearing their armor. They bought an extensive variety of clothing – apparently humans in this system wore different outfits every single day! – and found they rather enjoyed the experience… Especially Kenobi, who had never realized how many sweaters a man could find attractive or how many pairs of leather boots he actually _needed_ in his life.

Cody noticed that Obi-Wan looked ridiculously put together no matter how casually dressed he was. Whether he was in a tailored jacket or in a plain black t-shirt, Kenobi looked natural and unassuming. He even noticed that the Jedi had started pushing his hair up off his forehead into a dramatic swoop, his thick coif looking effortless and, somehow, perfect. Though Obi-Wan’s years as a diplomat came in handy, Cody secretly suspected they got along well with the locals because of Kenobi’s good looks. Once he stopped wearing white armor and long robes everywhere, Obi-Wan fit right in. Even his accent was perfect. Women and men constantly smiled at him, often blushing at the same time. People gave him things for free almost everywhere they went, and some people even handed him scraps of paper with long numbers written on them as they whispered, “Call me,” into his ear. Kenobi had no idea what these numbers meant but he kept them all, tucking them in a drawer in his sleeping quarters.

The clone commander didn’t do so badly himself. Occasionally women would smile at him and ask how he’d gotten his scar. Every now and then someone would call him ‘Aussie’ or ‘Kiwi.’ He was never quite sure what they meant by it but he preferred to assume it was something nice. He was trying to be diplomatic, after all.

Obi-Wan liked to explore and Cody was determined to protect him no matter what, so the clone often found himself staring at paintings in museums, wandering through church gardens and crypts, and strolling along massive thoroughfares bumping along with thousands of other humans. He didn’t mind the libraries. They were quiet and particularly beautiful.

What Cody and Obi-Wan equally enjoyed was tea.

And it was everywhere.

They had massive stockpiles of it in their quarters, but they could also easily access it no matter where they were in the city. Kenobi was really in his element. He treated Cody everyday, happily buying his commander whatever he wanted in an attempt to thank him for his company. They would sit in a shop window, sipping tea and eating scones or cakes or small sandwiches, and watch the people out in the street.

One afternoon, after wandering through the British Museum, the two men sat in a local shop on a narrow, cobbled alley and enjoyed another hot cup of oolong.

“It’s a shame Master Yoda never comes along,” Obi-Wan said absentmindedly.

“I think he would attract too much attention, Sir,” Cody replied.

Kenobi snorted softly and nodded in agreement.

They were silent a bit longer until the clone spoke again. “There are so many people in this city, and not a single one seems to know that the galaxy is at war.”

Kenobi stroked his beard. “True. But then again, I believe this is a different galaxy.”

“The other planets… they’re so empty and isolated. It doesn’t sit right with me.”

“Yes, I feel much the same. I’m looking forward to getting back to our normal lives, as I’m sure you are.”

Cody couldn’t hold back his smirk.

“Something you wish to say, Commander?”

The clone leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. “If you don’t mind my assumption, Sir, this place seems to suit you.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “There is something oddly familiar about it. I can’t quite put a finger on why.”

“Do you think it’s possible we could be trapped here forever?”

Kenobi noted the concern in the clone’s tone. “Anything is possible, Cody. But I think everything will work out.”

The clone commander looked at his chrono as he took his last gulp of tea. “We should be heading back, Sir.”

“Yes, we should stop by the park and collect Master Yoda.”

“I hope he doesn’t try to bring another one of those squirrels home. That was a bloody nightmare.”

“Heavens yes! He mentioned something about a rabbit, indicating that they are calmer species, but I’m not convinced. Perhaps we should find him some sort of pet so he’ll stop trying to bring wild animals home. People seem to like those creatures they refer to as ‘dogs.’ That might suit our needs.” Kenobi stood and pulled on his stylish wool jacket, effortlessly wrapping a scarf around his throat and popping the collar up against the cold weather and the drizzle. “I wonder how one goes about getting a dog?”

“We’ll have to make sure it’s tiny,” Cody chuckled. “Wouldn’t want Master Yoda to feel outmatched.”

Kenobi smiled and arched a brow. “Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo there you go.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcome!
> 
> Much love!
> 
> Here are the other stories that were requested:
> 
> [Drinks with a Jedi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891338/chapters/31965426) \- Smut Included :)
> 
> [Under the Stars with a Jedi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981800)
> 
> [A Jedi's Love is in Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607921)


End file.
